


Persim Band

by Storyflight



Series: Shuichi x Rantaro Week 2020 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX
Genre: Amasai Week, Amasai Week 2020, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Head Injury, Injury, Its Pokemon related so if u know u get a cookie, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Game(s), Saimami Week, Saimami Week 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You already know how I feel about this, the absol is a reference to...something, very mild, yes Pandora's Box but somethin else...ehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “What are they…” Their green eyes follow their movements, “Doing…I need to…” There’s four Ludicolo’s now, three of them transparent. “Ah...Ah uh…” They unsheathe their claws once more, but their balance is nonexistent. It’s all so...wobbly...They couldn’t do anything; their head was spinning, there’s three and four of everything, and the entire dungeon turned blurry. There’s a Shadow Ball thrown at the Ludicolos, then they flee. “Ah! Shuichi! There’s a lot of ene—“ it feels like they're going to be sick, “Wh—“They used Slash at nothing important. The air, the walls, the ground, the water, and each of them made them trip on their paws. “Gggnn” nothing is working and they have no idea where Shuichi is.“Sh…” their body swayed, “Shuichi…? Where did—“---Rantaro and Shuichi are on a rescue mission, and one of them gets alittlecareless---Day 2: Dance/Injury
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Shuichi x Rantaro Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667219
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Persim Band

**Author's Note:**

> Amasai week is hosted by ToxicPineapple and myself
> 
> [Prompts are here!](https://amasaiweek2020.tumblr.com/post/190899433249/hello-mod-story-here-with-the-official-promo-art?is_related_post=1)
> 
> I've been playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon nonstop  
> "Which one?" Yes.
> 
> If you want a general BG for what happened, Rantaro was once a human and turned into a Leafeon. Shuichi was a shiny Eevee and he evolved after [insert the main plot ending here]. This is the Rescue team setting, both the og and DX work for this but Leafeon isnt in the og but oh well, either or, same setting
> 
> [Here are Shuichi and Rantaro's designs](https://amatojo.tumblr.com/post/612856024928501760/amasaiweek2020-day-2-danceinjury)

There’s a Rescue Mission at Northwind Field, pretty far up in the Mystery Dungeon with a decent reward. Rantaro could care less about the reward, they wanted to make sure the Pokemon makes it out safely. Shuichi considered having another team take it, having several potential ice dreams is dangerous for Rantaro.  _ “We have to, and we are Platinum rank,” Rantaro said, “That Dungeon is on our level and they need us!” _

“How many floors have we climbed?” Shuichi climbs up on the ledge and shakes his wet fur, “Ugh, I hate hydro pump, it’s not fun when you have thick fur”

Rantaro paws at his wet ears. “It's a cute look on you, ready to keep going?”

“Of course! The letter said they’re at the point where the walls turn deep blue and heavy snow is on the ground...I believe they said it was almost twenty floors up” Shuichi leads the way deeper into the Dungeon and Rantaro’s tail wags slightly. What an amazing partner they have…

Nothing has been too difficult so far, no use for reviver seeds and Monster Houses are a thing of a past. The chemistry they have is outstanding, recognised since they were rookies.  _ Not to mention how strong Shuichi is.  _ Even as an Eevee, he showed immense strength.  _ And now as an Umbreon...he’s gorgeous.  _ It’s no time to fond over your boyfriend, they have a rescue mission to finish. 

“Hey, watch out!” Shuichi pushes them aside and creates a dark ball of energy around their jaws. As it grew to a decent size, he struck the shadow at another Pokemon. 

“Ah…” Their floppy ear flicks, “Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention there…”

Shuichi pads away to pick up half an Oran Berry off the ground. “It’s fffin” his voice is muffled from the berry in his jaws. He wastes no time and drops it in their toolbox. “Are you okay? Has something been on your mind?”

_ Ah, you.  _ “Just this mission. But I’m okay, don’t worry”

“Hm, let me know if you need to take a small break” He gives them a gentle lick on the cheek, “Hm, I love you”

“...I love you too” They sigh. 

It’s still going smooth and Rantaro thanks every deity that exists. They wish that every Dungeon went like this, Rantaro will never forgive themselves for facing Joyous Tower and Purity Forest. Shuichi hasn’t broken a sweat either. 

The bodies of water have thin layers on the surface, far too dangerous to walk on with their weight. The blue rocky walls are still the same colour, zero signs of a deeper shade.

“Ever wondered why anyone would go here?” Shuichi asks them. His tail flicks, then carefully intertwines with Rantaro’s. 

“Wanting to see the legendary Pokemon here, possible treasure…” Rantaro wiggles their nose, “I give them props for taking such a risk. That’s like me wanting to do through Manga Cavern again, erugh”

There’s a strange noise from ahead, rearing closer to the rescue team. They could only scoot back with their limited space, they haven’t found any open floors yet. “Ah, is that a…Ludicolo?” Shuichi’s rings start to dim down, “I didn’t know there was any in this area...huh”

“I can handle it!” Rantaro pushes themselves in front, “Their moves won’t do anything to me”

Shuichi blinks. “Ah, Rantaro! It’s too narrow here, you have nowhere to dodge!”

“It’s fine! It’s fine!” Their tail lashes with excitement as they prepare their swords dance. Ludicolo's body is clearer, enraged and slapping the walls around them. Small rocks tumbled on the ground and they ended up stepping on it, only angering the once carefree Pokemon.

“Rantaro—“

The Leafeon unsheathes their claws and sprints at Ludicolo. Just aim at the belly with Slash and it’ll do the most damage. One paw is in the air and ready to strike, until a hot stream of water throws them off guard. It’s strong enough to lose their balance and collapse on their side. 

“Rantaro!”

“I’m fine” Not entirely, there’s a burn on their leg. They have to do another swords dance and try again, this is nothing to them.  _ Just bad luck, it’s nothing major. _

Ludicolo cries out and dances freely, twirling and waving their hands around, laughing and chanting. That’s odd, they were screaming two seconds ago. 

“What are they…” Their green eyes follow their movements, “Doing…I need to…” There’s four Ludicolo’s now, three of them transparent. “Ah...Ah uh…” They unsheathe their claws once more, but their balance is nonexistent. It’s all so...wobbly...

They couldn’t do anything; their head was spinning, there’s three and four of everything, and the entire dungeon turned blurry. There’s a Shadow Ball thrown at the Ludicolos, then they flee. “Ah! Shuichi! There’s a lot of ene—“ it feels like they're going to be sick, “Wh—“

They used Slash at nothing important. The air, the walls, the ground, the water, and each of them made them trip on their paws. “Gggnn” nothing is working and they have no idea where Shuichi is. 

“Sh…” their body swayed, “Shuichi…? Where did—“ They cut themselves off as they used Slash at an enemy(?) this time. Their cry sounds different  _ (familiar)  _ then the rest. 

“Rantaro! Please stop attacking! they shout,  _ Shuichi  _ shouts out. The blurry image of their partner had a trail of blood oozing on his muzzle.  _ Who did this to them… _

“Ah…” Finally, their whole body gave up on them and fell on their side. Before hitting the ground, the side of their head meets with a rock and knocks them out cold. The last thing they heard was Shuichi’s shrieks before everything fell into nothingness. 

* * *

The smell of water and ice is gone. Rantaro opened their eyes slightly, all they saw was a glimpse of black and blue fur. They blink a couple of times to regain vision, they’re back in the rescue camp and Shuichi is pacing about. Pandora, the Absol who joined them when they were fugitives, stood next to the Leafeon.

“Welcome back” she greets in her quiet tone, “You’re healing well…”

“Pandora, what happened?” Everything before Ludicolo was a blur, “Is Shuichi Okay?”

“Fine, but you took a Teeter Dance pretty hard” she informs, “I've gotten word from the Pokemon Square that you’re not the first incident, Northwind Field has been habit an outbreak of Pokemon unfit for the environment. They’re furious and attack everything on sight”

“And I…” Rantaro wavers their attention to the distressed Umbreon, “I worried Shuichi because I was careless”

“Neither of you knew about the outbreak. I’m glad that you made it out of there safely, although I suggest taking it easy for a while. I told Shuichi that Noodle, Ludwig, and myself will handle the missions” Pandora sits up, “You two need a well-deserved break, you’ve done so much for this world”

They watch Pandora walk away and nudge Shuichi, muttering  _ “They’re awake”  _ and leaving the rescue base. The Umbreon runs over to their side. “Ah, thank goodness! I thought I lost you!” He purrs. Sadness wells in their chest when they notice a dry wound on Shuichi’s muzzle. 

“Was it that bad? Did we complete the mission?

He hesitates. “No and…” Shuichi lowers his ears, “No. I know we faced worse...but I was worried, you hit your head pretty badly and I don’t think reviver seeds can heal possible concussions. What matters now is that you’re safe” Shuichi curls around them and licks their injury. The steady strokes on their forehead are soothing, but it’s hard to enjoy it when regret tickles their chest.

“I was so stupid” they sigh, “I’m sorry that I worried  _ and  _ hurt you, I’m a mess…”

“Rantaro, we are a rescue team, taking risks is part of our job. It wasn’t your fault, you had a bad case of confusion”

They pull their leafy ears down in the nest, “I’m sure Pandora would be a better partner than me”

“Wait, do you mean romantically or in a resc— nevermind. You made a mistake, it happens, and I’m not upset” Shuichi let’s out a soft purr, “I’m only worried, but that comes with the package of being your partner  _ and _ boyfriend” He seems pretty pleased saying the last bit, not necessary but rewarding.

“I love you, I hope you know that” they could say that phrase over and over, never grow sick of it or have any feelings change. “I love you so much”

“I love you too. Next time, we are bringing a Persim Band” Playfulness is in their tone, one that makes their tail wag. Shuichi must have noticed when his eyes grew a tad tighter.

His purrs grow deeper and turn into a massage for Rantaro. Pandora’s suggestion sounds like a pleasant idea, as long as Shuichi is there with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> They're in love, good for them


End file.
